godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Valingar
|image =Baringa.png |caption =Valingar in Go! Greenman |name =Valingar |species =Unknown Monster Spinning Top Minion of Maoh Mutation |nicknames =Baringa, Balinga, Baringar, Balingar, Varinga, Valinga, Varingar |height = ?? meters ?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg , ?? tons |forms =Human sized, Giant sized |allies =King Flasher, Flashers, Tonchiki, Maoh |enemies =Human No. 1, Greenman |relationships =King Flasher Tonchiki |controlled =King Flasher Tonchiki |firstappearance =Assault! Human Episode 9: Last Moment of King Flasher |roar = }} Valingar is a top created by that first appeared in episode 9 of the 1972 tokusatsu series, Assault! Human titled Last Moment of King Flasher. Appearance Valingar's skin is dark brown and red. His body is very skinny, but he has a large head shaped like a pair of lungs. History ''Assault! Human Last Moment of King Flasher Valingar fought Junichiro Iwaki but was ultimately defeated. Go! Greenman Greenman vs. Valingar'' Valingar was the eighth monster to battle Greenman. He was sent to a playground to terrorize the children there and collect their blood. The monster only managed to get a hold of one of the three children who had been there. The child he grabbed happened to be one of the kids in possession of a Green Call, but he was unable to press the button because of Valingar's grip. Luckily, he managed to throw the device and have it land on the button which activated it. Greenman's arrival acted as a distraction and the child was able to break free of Valingar's grip. The child ran away and Tonchiki teleported, leaving only Greenman and Valingar, which would lead to a battle. Greenman managed to land a few blows on the beast, but Valingar's strength overpowered Greenman. After a short battle, Valingar managed to beat Greenman to the ground and get a tight grip on his arm. Then, the monster began to spin like a top, and because of Valingar's tight grip, Greenman spun with him. This caused Greenman to become extremely dizzy and disoriented. Tonchiki then ordered Valingar to grow and he began to taunt Greenman, but the hero grew as well and they faced off once more. This time, Valingar showed off another one of his abilities which was sending out spinning drones from his face. Greenman attempted to finish the monster off quickly with his Breaster attack, but the drones deflected all of the missiles. The drones also started to fly at Greenman and attack him, but luckily, Greenman managed to use his Shock attack to destroy the drones and Valingar.グリーンマン戦闘集　vs.バリンガー on RealPlayer Cloud Abilities *Valingar possesses extreme amounts of strength which allow him to throw around his enemies and to get a tight grip on them. *Valingar can use his large head to ram into things. *Valingar can spin like a top. *Valingar can fire off an infinite amount of spinning drones from his face. Weaknesses *Valingar's spinning ability can make him dizzy and cause him to fall over. References Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Hyuman Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju